Letting Go
by shopgirl152
Summary: It's been six months since Quinn died in the car crash, six months that Frannie has been trying to ignore. But when a bunch of texts come through on Quinn's cell phone, she finds herself letting go of the pain…with help from an unlikely source. one-shot. Frannie/Rachel. Implied Faberry.


**A/N: **So this has been sitting on my flashdrive for freaking _ever_. Finally finished it. Sort of a different take on the whole "In an alternate universe, Quinn would have died when the semi hit her during season three thing." Hope you like it readers!

* * *

_I'm so sorry. So SO sorry.  
__It's all my fault. I never should have texted you.__  
_

The texts came fast, causing the phone at my side to buzz every fifteen seconds. I scowled at it before lifting the book to my nose. I was just as hurt as she was; my sister was dead and now I was dealing with it the only way I knew how: by ignoring it.

It's a funny thing really; I'm not doing anything to fix the pain, but by ignoring it, it almost hurts less.

Almost.

The phone continued to buzz, never stopping. Finally, I snatched it off the table, growling as I answered. "Give it up Rachel."

"Frannie?" She gasped. Apparently she wasn't expecting anyone to answer.

"_What_?"

"I-I-I, um…I was just…calling. For Quinn. Which I know is rather silly; she's only been gone for six months and—" her voice broke. "Oh my god Frannie; I just miss her so much. She was my world and I never got to tell her that."

I felt my heart soften. This was the girl Quinnie had told me about; Rachel Berry. Although Quinn had constantly talked about Rachel as though she were a bug, I could tell that in her own, bitchy way, she had loved what she referred to as "the most annoying person ever and the ultimate diva in glee club aside from Mercedes."

The memory made me smile; all she ever seemed to talk about was glee club.

"Frannie?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you had hung up. Or the line went dead or—"

"It's fine Rachel." _She's hurting; let her speak. Someone around here should at least cope with the pain._ It sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

"Frannie, I realize Quinn's death must be very painful for you. I'm sure the two of you were very close."

_Not that close_. I'd married David Quinnie's senior year; she never quite forgave me for it.

"Frannie?"

"_What_?"

"Look, you appear to be in a very foul mood, so I'm just gonna go and hang up here. Um…bye!" And with that, the line clicked off.

I glared at the phone. "Good riddance." Thinking Rachel was out of my hair, I went back to reading. The phone buzzed several minutes later. "Ugh." When I flipped open the phone and read the message, my heart broke:

_I will always love you Quinn. Even though you never loved me or showed you cared, I will always love you._

Another text dinged back just as quickly:

_You started off as just someone and became my world. I am so thankful for that._

Another one:

_I just wish I could have told you._

I sighed as I dialed the number listed on the text. It rang once before being picked up.

"Quinn?"

"No Rachel."

"Oh. Frannie." She gasped. "I mean, not that you calling back is a bad thing; I just meant—I guess—well, I hoped—"

"It's okay Rachel. I understand. I miss her too." I chewed my bottom lip; a habit I had picked up from my sister. "Look Rachel, there's something you need to know. Quinn loved you very much. I know she didn't show it or act like it, but…" my voice softened. "She used to talk about you every night at dinner. You and the glee club and your teacher—"

"Mr. Schuester."

"And all the other kids in your glee club. She complained about you, but I know my sister. If Quinn complains that much about someone, they mean more to her than they realize."

"You're talking in the first person. Like she's…still alive."

I winced; it was so automatic. Like I wanted her to still be here. To walk into the kitchen, blonde ponytail bouncing as she told me about Glee Club and how horrible her cheerleading coach was. Just to have her back…

I clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Frannie? Are you okay? You sound like you're…crying." _Brilliant deduction Rachel_. "It's okay to cry, you know. It's actually good for your tear ducts. And it makes your eyes look beautiful." She paused and I swore I could hear a slight smile in her voice when she spoke again. "At least, that's what my Dads always tell me."

A slight laugh escaped my lips. Here was Rachel, this girl I barely knew and she was fine while I was being a blubbering mess.

"Frannie, I know I've only met you once or twice, but…do you want to go for coffee?"

"Rachel, I'm straight."

She laughed. "No. I mean, meet up. To talk about Quinn. Maybe by talking about it, we can both…cope."

The corners of my lips turned up; a smile. It was the first time I had smiled in months. "You know what Rachel? I think that's an excellent idea."

"Is it okay if I pick you up in an hour?"

"Rachel—"

"Please Frannie, let me drive. You sound to upset to do it."

I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me. "Alright. You can drive." Another smile quirked my lips. "But don't be late."

She laughed. "A Berry is never late. See you in an hour." Without another word, she hung up.

I hit the end button on the phone, tapping it against the palm of my hand. A text binged back and I flipped it open, tears filling my eyes at the message:

_This will be the last text I send. Just know that I love you. Frannie loves you too. Very much._

Another text binged back.

_It's time for me to let go._

Another one followed just as quickly.

_Good-bye Quinn_

My fingers curled around the phone, holding it tight. When no new texts came through, I stood up, making my way towards the desk David used as a study area. Silently, I removed a key from the hook on the wall, unlocking a drawer and placing Quinnie's cell phone inside before sliding the door shut and locking it.

If Rachel could do it, so could I.

It was time to let go.


End file.
